Sunk
by EmeraldWolf7
Summary: When Luke and Emma get stranded and Emma breaks her leg,will they survive, and will hey reveal their true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jessie.  
>Emma's POV<strong>

"Ahh!" Luke and I screamed as they fell through the air to the icy Atlantic below. I hugged him tightly as we plummeted like stones. I hit something and felt an unbearable pain in my right leg.  
>"Luke! I think my leg is broken!" He scrambled over to me and touched my ankle. I screamed despite of his delicate hands. It gave me a moment to look around. I realized we had landed on a trash barge. I flashed back to how we got here. We had been running from Ravi, Jessie, and Zuri. They were chasing us across the bridge, when we slipped on a patch of ice. After all, it was winter. Luke and I slipped over the edge and, although it is cliché, landed on a trash barge. Luke seemed remarkably unharmed. I snapped back into reality from the pain in my leg.<br>"Uggh!" I grunted as I leaned my head back.  
>"Sorry!" he said as we heard something from above.<br>"Luke, Emma, are you alright?" It was Jessie. Man, I almost forgot about them.  
>"We think Emma broke her leg when she hit the ground! Err… barge." Luke called up.<br>"Oh my god! I'll go get help." I saw Jessie pick up Zuri and run off, Ravi following not too far behind her. I looked over at Luke. He was examining my leg with a cute little frown on his face. His deep brown eyes were looking over my like an X-ray. I smiled at the thought of his impossible-to-count freckles. I giggled. He looked up. Did I really just do that? Suddenly, we felt something grind under the boat. The shocking returned to my leg.  
>"Crap!" I screamed. He held my leg higher up to keep it still. He made me feel so warm. I peered over the edge of the boat. The water was rising fast.<p> 


	2. Sunk

"Come on!" Luke yelled as he scrambled over the piles of filthy trash. I moaned. He snapped back to reality. There was no way I could walk! Besides, the nearest shore was almost a mile away! I knew this, but did he? I looked over at him. Nah. Even if he knew, it's not like he could tell how far away that was anyway. Man, his counting sucks. I closed my eyes and laid on my back.  
>"Luke, it's no use. I could swim, but *coughs* my leg is kind of… broken. And I've seen you swim, it's like a fish out of water." I giggled at that comment. Then it hit me. Did I really Just say that to him? The one who had stood by me for all these years, and I just shot him down like that. I started to sit up, but my eyes were barely open.<br>"Luke, I'm sor-." I felt something lift me off the ground. That opened my eyes. It was Luke! I should have known, the way his touch was like fire. Remember that time Luke claimed that he had a 6-pack? Only now would I have believed it. His graceful hands made me almost forget about the screaming pain in my leg. The water was almost at the deck. Suddenly, the boat turned on it's side, and me and Luke plunged into the murky water.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been like crazy stressed. Next I'll be doing an Austin and ally fic. So keep an eye out. CAUTION….**FLUFF!  
>_<strong>

Soon I was buried in a cocoon of blue.  
>"<em>This is it," <em>I told myself _"all those years of texting and updating for nothing. *Gasp* What will my 4,672 followers on Twitter think when I die? Too bad really_. _And what about me and Lu_-," my next thought was interrupted when familiar hands bring me up to the surface. We breathe in heavily. I look into the face of my rescuer. He was about my age, well built with black hair and shocking blue eyes. He had a light sprinkling of freckles around his nose and on his cheek bones. I'm freaking freezing. I'm soaking wet and it's the middle of winter. I take one long look at his face before drifting into a peaceful oblivion.  
>_<p>

When I wake up, it's snowing. I'm lying on my back, watching a white sky and felling nothing but a sense of home. I flash back to when I was seven and Luke was six, and we were out playing in the back yard of our house before we moved to New York. We used to live in Colorado, where the summers were hot and the winters were freezing. I made a little mini snowman, and Luke shot it back into fine powder with a snow ball. I got up, walked over to him, tripped on a rock, and fell flat on my face. I listened for the sound of humiliating laughter in my ear, but instead it was silence. When I lifted my head up, I saw he was holding a hand out to me. And from that moment on, I've been in love with my adopted brother. I snapped out of my flash back from the sound of a very annoying bird cawing in the distance. I sat up. We were on a beach. I stuck my hand in the snow to pull up some fine white sand.  
>" Hey Luke! She's up!" I heard a smooth voice yell from the trees behind me. I look behind me to see the same boy that saved my life. He was walking toward me.<br>"Hi. I'm Gale. I was on the garbage barge when we hit a rock. You passed out from hypothermia. But it's okay. Luke and I swam for a whole day before we found this place. I think were somewhere in Canada. Oh, look. Luke's back."  
>I turned and saw him. He was covered from head to toe in… deer skin? In his hand he held a rabbit with a severe wound to the head and a pile of sticks. I turned me head away, and vomited. But this wasn't your normal vomit. It was crimson. I had just barfed blood.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up staring at a VERY handsome face. I looked him up and down .He was good looking. He was tall, well built, and under his soggy, dripping T-shirt, you could make out a clearly defined 8-pack. He was tan, with startling green eyes that set me off my feet, almost knocking me over. You could see his laugh lines, and I fell on my back after my knees gave out from looking at those mesmerizing, almost electric eyes, like he had been stung by an electric eel or shocked by lightning. He startled me, but I felt overwhelming safeness with him. He chuckled for a moment before looking into my eyes with concern, and helped me up. As soon as he touched my skin, I felt an immediate shock travel up my arm, like I had stuck my finger in an electrical outlet, but it felt… nice. Like I was wrapped in the heat of a lightning bolt without the pain. I turned my head away and blushed when I realized that we were _very _close together and that he was hugging me, I guess, in some lame attempt to keep me warm. Only One problem. HE was wet too. But he made me feel calm, like I was hugging a giant warm stuffed animal, but this made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Luke said that he was going to be gone for at least a week. I wondered what I could do with this boy. OMFGLUKE! How could I even think about him. Well, I knew how. He was hot, nice, and comfortable to be around, unlike hot, annoying, constantly-want-to-kick-him-in-the-face Luke. For the first time I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a type of animal skin. When I was on the ship, I was wearing my designer Guici clothes. Ummm… akward. I didn't feel a bra and just soft fuzzy underpants. So akward.  
>"H-how long have I been out?" I stuttered.<br>"Two weeks." Gale said casually. I gawked at him.  
>"Two weeks? I've been out for two freaking weeks?" I cursed. Well then. I'm probably prego from whoever changed my clothes, I'm stranded on a stupid island, and I'll probably be stuck here for the rest of my stupid life! I'll have to marry Luke or Gale, And how am supposed to chose between those choices? God! How messed up is that? Then it started to get weird.<br>"So… is Luke your boyfriend?"  
>"No, he's my brother."<br>"That's… awkward."  
>"Wait, what? Why?"<br>"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay that I kind of stared at you in your sleep."  
>"NOO," I said with a dramatic hand wave, " just wanted to make sure that neither of you raped me in my sleep."<br>"Nope, none of that," He laughed, "Though I can't say I hadn't had some similar thoughts."  
>And I can't tell weather that was creepy, flattering, or arousing, I thought. I'm going with flatteringarousing.  
>"H-hot." Dang those eyes were mesmerizing.<br>And with that, he grabbed my waist, pulled me close and gave me probably the best stranded-island kiss ever.


End file.
